


Cock(tails) in a moment - Clyde Logan

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: Meeting Clyde, your towns bartender, didn't turn out like you imagined. Instead of being formal friends, you find him hiking up your shirt  in a bar bathroom.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Original Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cock(tails) in a moment - Clyde Logan

**Author's Note:**

> hey whores! So I've never written with Clyde before, but I'm pumped! I think I'm starting to warm up to his character and it's totally one of his hottest roles (other than Sackler ofc).

After a long day at work, you needed a drink or two. And by needed, you meant you needed one or you wouldn't make it through the night.

Your town's bar was the perfect place. It had a rustic feeling to it, dimly lit. Various trucks are parked in the dirt parking lot, a few people sitting on the porch that wrapped around the bar smoking and drinking. It was sure to become your new favorite place. 

You push through the doors, your shoes thumping against the scuffed hardwood floor, your legs carrying you to the bar in the middle of the small shack. The counter was a dark wood and leather stools accompanied it. 

You quickly took a seat at one of the bars, your shoulders dipping with a sigh. It wasn't long before the bartender, Clyde Logan, was coming up in front of you, hand towel over his shoulder and his mechanic hand holding a shaker.

Even without going to the bar, you knew who Clyde Logan was.

Everyone knew him from when he served fighting in Iraq, losing his arm in the process. He was also known just for the sheer size of him. He was almost the biggest guy in town, and that was saying a lot for a town filled with farmers and hicks. 

You had heard whispers from the girls at the hair salon you worked at, whispers about how _big_ he was. You didn't know if it was true or not, but only made sense for a guy as big as him to be packing. 

"What's can I get ya' , love?" He asks, looking down at you from the other side of the bar.

His accent was like butter. You lean on your elbows, eyes slowly trailing over him. He wore a grey short sleeved button up, paired with a black t-shirt under. You took notice of his mechanic arm, but didn't pay much mind to it. 

" _hmnn_ , about a cocktail of some sort? Surprise me." You say with a sweet and smile smile. 

You catch a glimpse of smirk on his face, chin nodding. You watch him get to work, in awe. It was clear the man had been at this rodeo for quiet some time. He did everything was ease, and his large presence was oddly calming for such a big guy. 

"Ya' cocktail will be ready in a moment, doll." he murmurs softly, placing a fancy glass in front of me on the bar counter. He takes his shaker that's now full, slowly pouring it into the glass. 

You hold eye contact with him, the liquid coming out in drops now. He smiles for a moment, placing his shaker down. He crosses his arms over his chest, lips pressing into a thin line. You can feel his eyes on you as you bring your glass to your lips, the fruity cocktail staining your tongue.

"S'don't think I've seen ya' round' here before. You a new comer?" Clyde asks, taking sudden interests in you. 

You shrug, placing your glass down. "Something like that. It's a real nice place you got here, by the way. It feels very... _you._ " You add, laughing softly. 

He raises an eyebrow, top lip curling into a smirk. "What's that suppose' to mean, darling?" He asks. 

Your cheeks go red. "You know, It just seems like you. Everything is very...big." You says, taking another sip of your drink.

You could feel your stomach tight with anxiety. It was the good anxiety though, where butterflies were in your stomach and your heart was beating so fast you were sure that you were having a heart attack. 

How could you not? Clyde was so attractive, and just the idea of him having interest in you made your blood run hot. 

"Well darlin', I'm a big man, have to make room." he replies, voice growing lower. A dark look enters his eyes and he looks at you a little more mischievously. 

You subconsciously press your thighs together, leaning forward on the counter. "You _are_ a big man." You agree, lips smirking slightly. 

You watch his eyes trail to your cleavage that now sticks out from the top of your shirt, causing him to wet his lips. He looks down at you with a dominant look, the blood starting to rush through his body. He looked like he just wanted to eat you whole.

"Stop teasin' me like that love, ya' want another drink?" he asks, moving closer to the bar counter. He prays that the counter hides his half-hard cock now daring to tent his jeans. 

You look up at him with big puppy dog eyes, blinking. "Another drink? for me?" You ask softly, pouting your lips a little.

He nods, running a hand over his goatee and moustache. "On the house darlin'." he offers, lips turned into a devilish grin. 

You knew by his look that he would soon be offering more than just a free drink. Part of you was slightly scared because of how big he was, but another part of you wanted the challenge. After all, It wasn't like you hadn't dreamed of fucking him before.

"Tell me, you got a nother' man at home?" he asks, loading up his shaker again.

You shake your head no, sighing. "Unfortunately not, Clyde." You answer, shoulders slumping. 

You had never been the type to keep a man around for more than just a one night stand. It wasn't because they were horrible men, they just weren't the right ones for you. They never offered you the things you needed.

He raises an eyebrow, filling your glass once again. "Well, I'll tell you this darlin', If you were mine I'd treat you _real_ nice." He says, hands resting on the bar counter in front of him. He leans in a little, his dark brown eyes staring into your soul.

"Would you?" You inquire, smiling like a fool. 

He nods, eyes glued to your lips as you bring your glass to your mouth to take a sip. Knowing of his gaze, you make a show of licking your lips after. You can see him let out a shaky exhale, chest heaving and breath hitching for a moment.

Behind the bar counter, he could feel his cock grow fully hard. The fabric of his jeans and boxer briefs strained against his cock, sending him into a lust filled frenzy. He needed his hands on you _now._

"I would darlin', I would treat you real nice, give you anything you wanted. I'd make you feel good, _real_ good." He says, voice growing dark with lust. 

You could feel your cunt clench, the idea of him making you feel good making a small wet spot form in your panties. You knew what he was trying to do, and you needed him as soon as possible. You wanted him, _all_ of him.

You lean in as much as possible, your breasts practically spilling out the top of your shirt. He leans in too, turning his ear to your mouth. You drop your voice to a low murmur, making sure him and _only_ him heard you.

"Then why don't you show me just how good you can make me feel, Clyde? Show me, baby." You say, a familiar need growing in the pit of your belly. Your breath was quick now, shallow and formed in small pants. 

He leans back to his full height, a new animalistic look on his face. He looks down at you with half hooded eyelids, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows thickly. His cock twitched in his jeans just at your words.

Wordlessly, you stand from your stool seat, starting to make your way towards the bar bathroom at the back of the small shack of a building. In the corner of your eyes, you can see Clyde following slowly behind, trying not to raise suspicion. 

Even if he did, he runs the place. It's not like someone can get him in trouble for it. 

It was only moments after you closed the bathroom door that it was opening again, the tall frame of Clyde stepping into the cramped but clean bathroom. 

Usually you'd protest to having sex in a bar bathroom, but Clyde's bar was an exception. 

He's instantly on you, pressing you against the wooden door. His breath is hot on your neck and his hands are roaming over you, grabbing and kneading. You let out a small whimper, Clyde towering almost two feet over you. 

"You were bein' a real tease out there, darlin'. I think ya' need to be punished for bein' such a little slut." He growls in your ear, hand moving to clamp around your throat. You let out a small squeak, the idea of Clyde punishing you making your knees weak.

He presses his hips against yours, his hard cock grinding against you .You let out a small gasp when you feel how big he _really_ is. The ladies at the hair salon were right, he was _packing._

_"_ And just how do you plan to do that?" You asks, burying your face into the crook of his neck. He runs his big palms over your breasts, kneading them. 

"Daddy's not gonna' let ya' cum till' he says so." He grunts, thrusting his hips against you. 

Clyde Logan was kinky bastard. 

Before you can say anything else, he's flipping you around and pressing you against the sink, forcing you to look at the two of you in the mirror. You let out a small noise when you see the hungry animalistic look in his eye. 

The old lightbulb above the sink shone against the both of you, his dark features shadowed. Somehow he just seemed like a different person you were talking to moment before outside. He was darker, more intimating. It resonated a god fear in you. 

You whine in protest. "P-please Clyde, I want to cum." You plead.

"That's not my name, doll." he grunts, hands hooking around the waistband of your jeans, He pulls them down to your knees, latching a finger through the crotch of your underwear. letting out a deep hiss.

" _mfphmm_ Please, daddy." You correct. 

"Jesus christ darlin', I've barely touched ya' and your cunt is already weepin' for me." He murmurs, voice a deep grumble.

You try to buck your hips against his finger, needing him to touch you. He quickly draws his finger away, landing a hard slap against your ass, causing you to yelp and jolt.

"Ya' needy fuckin' slut, I'll touch you when ya' deserve it." he spits, pressing his hard clothed length against your ass. You arch against him, moaning and screwing your eyes shut. Your ass stung slightly, his hit hard.

"I n-need you, daddy." You say, whining. 

"Tell me what ya' need, darlin'." he grunts in your ear, his hands forcing your hips to buck back against his hard cock. His breathing hitches, shallow in your ear.

"I need y-your cock." You answer. 

With that answer, he pulls your panties down with one hard tug and runs his thick finger through your folds. You shiver in delight, jaw falling slack. It's only when he starts to trace his finger of your clit that you moan, your body shaking.

"How long have ya' thought about me fuckin' you doll? How long have you wanted you to sit on my cock and ride it till ya' go numb?" he asks, voice deep in your ear.

Memories of you touching yourself to the thought of him- Big, tall, strong Clyde who works at Duck Tape- flashes through your mind, making your neck go red with embarrassment and wetness collect between your thighs more. 

"So long- _mfphmm!"_ You cry out, his thick finger plunging into you, curling against your g-spot. He grunts in satisfaction, squelches from your wet cunt filling the cramped bar bathroom.

"That's right darlin', let the whole god damn bar hear how well I'm fuckin' ya." he praises, adding a second finger and stretching you wide. 

A good ache formed in your belly and your body shudders, small pants leaving your lungs as he fucks you on his fingers. When it all starts to feel too good, he rips his fingers out of you. You whine in disappointment, quickly shut up when he stuffs the same two fingers into your mouth.

He makes you look in the mirror as you suck your juices off his fingers, your mouth humming around the thick digits. 

"Good girl." he smirks in approval.

He pulls his fingers from your mouth with a small noise, his hands moving to un-do his belt. You lean more over the sink, your nose almost touching the mirror as you arch your ass for him.

He pulls his boxers and jeans down enough to tug his hard cock free. You watch his cock in the mirror, mouth falling open. 

The head of his cock was purple and pink, a bead of pre-cum dripping down his veiny shaft. It was _thick._ You were sure men only looked like that in porn. You were almost in fear of how he would fit in you. 

You watch as he grabs his cock with his fist, stroking it a few times. He presses his lips into a thin line, huffing as he lets out a sigh of pleasure. You pout, the ache for him growing. 

"Beg for my cock, ya' little fuckin' whore." he says, moving his cock to run along your wet folds.

"Please daddy, oh god please, I just n-need you so b-bad." You plead, looking at him through the mirror with big puppy dog eyes.

Not being able to withstand the teasing anymore, he sinks the head of his cock into your slick hole slowly, your eyes growing wide. He bites his bottom lip, looking down at his cock disappearing into your cunt, inch by inch. 

" _hnnnnn_ o-oh fuck, doll." he says, head falling back slightly. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head when he reaches the hilt, mouth dry from how big your jaw is hanging open. You had never felt so full in your life. Your lower stomach ached with how big he was and you were sure he was halfway up your cervix. 

You could feel a sting with yourself stretching around him. Giving him a nod, he pulls all the way out leaving you empty for a moment. All at once, he thrusts back into you, his cock sliding against your g-spot.

You moan out, Clyde wasting no time gaining a fast pace. The sound of skin slapping skin and wet squelches fill the cramped space, surely audible from outside the door. He leans over, clamping a big paw over your mouth to keep you quiet.

You squeeze your eyes shut, your mind scattered. You couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you, your body jolting forward with each push. Your moans muffle into his big and calloused palm, his mechanic arm gripping onto your hip.

"Ya' wanna see what a dirty little slut looks like, love? Do ya'?" he asks, voice hoarse as his breathing hitches.

All you can do is nod into his hand, nostrils flaring with each hard breath. 

"Open ya' eyes then, darlin'." he urges, your eyes snapping open.

You almost cummed when you open your eyes. You saw Clyde fucking you, a thin layer of sweat collecting on his forehead. He had unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, his mouth hanging open slightly. The air had become heavy and hot, the small bathroom even smaller now. 

You hadn't even noticed that tears that formed in your eyes, cheeks and forehead flushed red. Your tits were half hanging out of your shirt, chest pushed against the porcelain sink. You whimper against his hand, your cunt clenching around his thick cock. 

All you could think of what how dirty you were. You were fucking the most talked about man between the ladies in the city. You were letting Clyde Logan have his way with you, fucking you whatever way he pleases. You were being his little fuck toy, his little slut. 

"Fuckin' hell, been thinkin' bout' this sweet cunt since ya' walked in the- _hnphm-_ bar, doll." He groans, rolling his head back. You watch a bead of sweat roll down his neck, his adams apple moving as he swallows thickly.

Finally, he moves his hand away from your mouth, making you gasp for air loudly. He fucks into you so good that you can't even form moans or whines, mouth hanging open silently. Shocks of pleasure run through you, body almost going limp under him.

You throw your head back when his hand moves to your clit, fingering through your folds to draw small circles on it. You clamp your thighs, starting to fuck yourself back on his cock. He lets out a string of _fucks_ and _yes, doll_ under his breath. 

Your chest grows tight, a non-stop pleasure buzzing in your lower stomach as he moves his two fingers faster, snapping his cock up into you over and over again. The feeling of being stuffed over and over again sends your eyes back into your head, dots spotting your vision.

A thin layer of sweat collects in the valley of your breasts, now hanging out the low cut of your shirt. Clyde takes his other hand, the cool metal of the mechanic hand against your neck. He yanks you back by your neck, pressing you flat against his chest.

With the new angle, his cock spams against your g-spot. Your thighs start to shake, a coil tightening in your chest. You gasps for gulps of breath, eyes cracking open. You watch as he pounds you, burying his face into your shoulder.

You can hear his heavy breathing against your neck, his moans muffling into your shoulder. Your tits bounce with each thrust, small whimpers leaving your dry throat. Your hand flies to grasp at his wrist, the pressure on your clit making your body hunch over against him.

" _HmnhHMPM!_ _oh-_ C-clyde! _o-oh-_ Fuck! C-clyde, I'm- _nghnn!"_ You try to muster out, your orgasm drawing near.

"Ya' can't cum till' daddy says so' darlin'." he grumbles into your ear, sucking and nibbling on your earlobe. 

"N-no! Please!" You cry out, loud enough to be heard outside the bathroom. 

In an instant his hand moves away from your clit, your building high quickly dissipating. His finger travel to your chest, yanking your shirt up to your collarbones. He starts to tweak at your nipples, sending shocks of pleasure straight to your aching cunt. 

You clamp down on his cock, the head of it brushing against your g-spot. You clench your teeth shut when you feel his cock twitch inside of you, his thrusts becoming sloppy, nearing his own orgasm.

"Please, p-please daddy, I'll be a good little s-slut, j-just let me- _fhmp!-_ c-cum." You beg, rolling your head against his shoulder. 

He's silent for a moment, sinking his teeth into your shoulder. You match your hips with his, making him fuck into you even harder. You clench and spasm around his cock, the need to cum tugging at your bones.

"Fuckin'- _ghmph-_ cum for me slut, cum for daddy." he groans, giving in. 

Sighing in relief, you practically cry when his fingers return to your clit. It doesn't take much for the coil in your chest to come undone, your cunt spilling it cum all over his thick and veiny cock. 

Your muscles tighten and you let out a lewd moan, cussing his name under your breath repeatedly. You twitch and jolt against him, white flashing behind your eyes. Your jaw hangs open and you still, a numb tingly feeling spreading from your cunt all the way down to your knees.

" _fuck!"_ he half-shouts, unable to withstand how tight your cunt is clenching and milking his cock. 

"I'm gonna' fill ya' up, I'm gonna - _holy fuckin' hell-_ I'll fill ya' with daddy's cum- _HMHP"_ He musters out, rambling into your shoulder.

He hits his orgasm just as your ends, his whole body freezing. You open your eyes, watching him in the mirror. He gulps in a big breath of air, body dripping with sweat from head to toe. His cock goes into a frenzy in your cunt.

His hips twitch and jolt for a moment, his cock spurting hot ropes of his cum into your cunt as he lets out a deep breath. He lets out a deep groan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

You clench extra hard around him, milking him of every last drop of his cum. He finally reaches his end, slumping against you. He stills in you for a long moment, making sure his cum is stuffed deep into your pussy.

He finally pulls out with a small _pop_ , a gasp leaving your mouth. You felt so _empty_ without his cock in you, your cunt gaping for him again. You lean against the sink, hand on each side of the proclaim bowl. You try to gather yourself, sweat on your forehead, panties and pants pulled down to your knees, shirt hiked up to your collarbones.

He stuffs himself back into his jeans. You watch him the mirror as he looks down, gazing at his seed that pours down your thighs. He smirks, eyes flickering up towards you. 

He slowly turns you around, wetting his lips. "Good girl, ya' took daddy's cock so well," he murmurs, eyes gazing over your lips. "What do ya' say?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

You look up at him, out of breath. "T-thank you, d-dadyy." You manage out.

He hums in satisfaction, pressing a hard kiss to your lips. His tongue dances in your mouth for a moment, his mouth finally pulling away. He glances towards the bathroom door, sighing.

"Duty calls." he says, stepping away.

You watch as he leaves, shutting the door firmly behind him. You look in the mirror again, a mess. You shake your head in disbelief, scoffing. 

You just fucked Clyde Logan in his bar bathroom. 


End file.
